


Shatter

by mific



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Ballet, Blood, Collage, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Hallucinations, Psychological Horror, Swans, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Nina, shattering.





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> An artwork inspired by getting into Black Swan for one of my Remix 2017 works, but in the end I decided it wasn't specific enough for the story so I made a different work for the challenge and am posting this separately.

 

 


End file.
